Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear
"He has come for you" ; ; "You've taken a wrong turn somehow. You're lost in a strange place. The darkness thickens as an eerie mist surrounds you. There's a light up ahead - the beacon from a lighthouse. Your step quickens as a sense of relief washes over you. As long as you can reach the lighthouse, you know you'll be safe. ; ; '' The mist clears and you realize there will be no safe port for you tonight: you will be pursued by science gone astray, tortured by ancient demons, tormented by cartoonish freaks, run through a city gone bad, and welcomed into a house that you may never escape alive from. '' ; ; You have stumbled into Islands of Fear." ; ; Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear was the 12th annual Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. Located for the first time in the new theme park, Islands of Adventure, it was advertised with the words "Your Time Has Come". Hosted by The Caretaker, Albert Caine, the event revolved around his followers and imaginations. The event featured five haunted houses, six scarezones, three shows, and a special dance party area, and ran for 21 days from October 4 to November 2, 2002. A documentary that aired on the Travel Channel was filmed during the event, which allowed cameras to film the houses and gave other background information. History Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear was documented in the Travel Channel special The Art of the Scare, produced by Lightship Entertainment. It documented the houses, special effects, and the overall feel of the event. The Caretaker was not the original icon for Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. Cindy, the demented little daughter of mortuary owner Paul Bearer, was originally the icon of the event. In the event's premise, every land would be ruled over by her "playthings" - Spider-Man's nemesis Carnage, Nightmare, the Treaks and Foons, and The Grinch. Unfortunately, after a string of child abductions in the area, Cindy was abandoned and her father Paul Bearer morphed into Albert Caine. Cindy would later be introduced as The Caretaker's daughter and appeared with her father in the Shadows from the Past scarezone at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. Caine was portrayed by actor Bryce Ward for publicity and television appearances, and an elaborate Opening Scare-a-monies which featured a victim being tortured by snakes and scorpions before being gutted. The Event "Take a terrifying journey through your own worst fears as the Caretaker transforms Islands of Adventure into one disturbing, horrifying nightmare after another." In 2002, the event was moved from the Universal Studios park to its adjacent sister park, Islands of Adventure. The year's houses revolved around the imaginations of Dr. Albert Caine, also known as The Caretaker. Dr. Caine would lure his victims to his Victorian Manor to operate on them and find their soul. Dates October 4, 5, 10, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30 & 31 2002 November 1 & 2 Sunday through Thursday ran from 7:00 PM to 12:00 AM Friday and Saturday ran from 7:00 PM to 2:00 AM Ticket Prices Single Admission: $49.95 + tax Frequent Fear: $19.95 + admission + tax Attractions Haunted Houses * Maximum Carnage (Carnage Warehouse): Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout of the malevolent Carnage, an insane criminal with incredible alien powers, who's bent on mindless destruction. * Scary Tales II (Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Queue): Step into the pages of the grimmest fairy tales ever told, where nobody lives happily ever after… In fact, nobody lives. * Fear Factor (Thunderfalls Terrace): Imagine a place where your greatest fears become reality. Feel your way through absolute darkness in room crawling with insects, snakes, spiders, worms, rats and more. * Project Evilution (Triceratops Discovery Trail): Deep within the jungle, top secret genetic experiments have gone horribly wrong, creating hideous mutants half human, half dinosaur... and all evil. * Screamhouse (Soundstage 20): There's something disturbing about this small town mortuary. The bodies just don't want to stay dead - and they don't want YOU to leave! Scarezones * Port of Evil (Port of Entry): Enter an eerie, mist-shrouded port city where unseen creatures and unspeakable horrors lurk around every corner. * Island Under Siege (Marvel Super Hero Island): The super heroes have all been defeated. Now you're trapped on a decaying, lawless island under siege by the minions of the most vicious super villain of all, Carnage. * Treaks and Foons (Toon Lagoon): "The joke's on you as you cross a weird, maddening landscape populated by disturbing, cartoonish freaks whose idea of fun is scaring you silly." * JP Extinction (Jurassic Park): The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well! * Island of Evil Souls (Lost Continent): The imposing figure of Nightmare blocks your entry to this hellish netherworld of ancient demons and fiery torments. Do you dare to pass? * Boo-Ville (Seuss Landing): All the Whos are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? Shows * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Toon Lagoon Amphitheater): Party on as those two time traveling dudes are back in a most excellent new adventure featuring your favorite TV and movie characters. * Fountain of Evil (Lost Continent): The spirit in this fountain won't grant your wish... especially if your wish is to escape unscathed. * Studio 666 (Lost Continent): Gather all your friends and dance the night away as the hottest nightspot in the land of dead comes alive with pulse-pounding, high energy music. * Town Square of Tortured Souls (Port of Entry): Hide your eyes and cover your ears as the shrieking victims of electric chairs, iron maidens, and other torture devices set the mood for what's to come... Other Attractions * Caro-Seuss-el (Seuss Landing) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish ''(Seuss Landing)'' * The Flying Unicorn ''(Lost Continent)'' * Poseidon's Fury (Lost Continent) * Dueling Dragons Nightmare ''(Lost Continent)'' * Jurassic Park River Adventure (Jurassic Park) * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (Toon Lagoon) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (Marvel Super Hero Island) * Doctor Doom's Fearfall ''(Marvel Super Hero Island)'' * Incredible Hulk Coaster ''(Marvel Super Hero Island)'' Articles * Scaring Up Business * Hotel of evil * Skullteacher of the Year * Where's Cindy? Universal's Caretaker got there first * Fright — The Universal Experience Trip Report https://www.disboards.com/threads/halloween-horror-nights-10-12-02.278100/ Pictures Caretaker.jpg Caretaker1.jpg 2002icon.jpg HHN IoF Sign.jpg HHN IoF Store.jpg HHN IoF Store 2.jpg HHN IoF Ad.jpg|Photo from thevsherette. HHN IoF Newspaper Ad.jpg HHN IoF Billboard.jpg HHN IoF Calendar.jpg|Photo from thevsherette. HHN IoF Entrance.jpg HHN IoF Pictures.jpg HHN IoF Shop.jpg HHN 2002 Drawer.jpg|The Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear archive drawer that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. HHN 2002 Archive Registry.jpg|The Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear archive registry that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. HHN 2002 Map.jpg|A picture of the Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear map. HHN 2002 Character Small Models.jpg HHN IoF Rectangle.jpg Caretaker Bodies .jpg HHNIoF B and W.jpg HHN IOF Article.jpg|Image from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Merchandise and Collectables Event Shirt 2002 Front.JPG|Event Shirt Front. HHN IoF T-Shirt.png|A shot of the guidemap which showcased the back of the main event shirt. HHN IoF Long Shot Glass Front.JPG|The front of the long shot glass that was at the event. HHN IoF Long Shot Glass Back.JPG|The back of the long shot glass that was at the event. HHN IoF Red Shirt.jpg|A picture of red shirts featuring the main characters of each island (excluding Port of Evil and Boo-Ville) that Universal sold during the event. Videos Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Commercial See Also * Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Sindy Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando